


the saddest story of all

by onetraveller



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetraveller/pseuds/onetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In her dreams, she weds Francis on a wide, empty field, with flowers in her hair and a simple white dress. In her dreams she wakes up with the sun warming her skin and Francis fingers tracing patterns across her bare skin and he tastes like sunlight and hope. In her dreams, they hold a baby girl in their arms, Francis’s curls and Mary’s eyes and they breathe easy."</p>
<p>Mary wishes she were more selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the saddest story of all

Here’s the secret: 

Mary is not selfless. She cannot give up her fear for their (his) fleeting happiness. 

She closes her eyes and Francis is real, whole, and alive. In her dreams, she weds Francis on a wide, empty field, with flowers in her hair and a simple white dress. In her dreams she wakes up with the sun warming her skin and Francis fingers tracing patterns across her bare skin and he tastes like sunlight and hope. In her dreams, they hold a baby girl in their arms, Francis’s curls and Mary’s eyes and they breathe easy.

In her dreams, Francis lies on the floor, dead and Mary holds him in her arms, her dress red with his blood. In her dreams, she holds a cold, dead body and she might as well have put the knife through his heart. In her dreams, Francis lets the knife go through him, saving her. In her dreams, she wears black for the rest of her days.  
Francis paints pictures of their life every day, and each time, he etches another scar into her heart with his words. He dances with her at every ball and who could say no, she thinks? He was once the future King of France. 

“Stop.”

She looks up at him.

“If I asked you to marry me today, and then hold me in your arms, my blood staining your hands, with the knowledge that your power, your position, your very existence had murdered me would you?”

“I would die for you, Mary. I have no qualms about it.”

“But would you let me die for you? If I married you, every day I would wonder if it is the one where you do. Every day of our lives I would think about the thousand and one people that could kill you. It would kill the both of us Francis.”

\--

Still, there are days she wishes she were more selfish. She wishes she didn’t give a damn about anything or anyone that she could leave without a thousand heads in her wake, that she could take Francis and put him somewhere safe. 

They would live by the lake in Scotland, a small country house and they would teach themselves how to live off the land, with the air and each other as company.  
\--

But happiness was never in the cards for them.

\--  
(this is the saddest story of all:

all she wanted was to love him and be loved back

and so the gods cursed her with love)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i seem to be incapable of writing happy fic for these two. one day i promise. seriously i just want them to be happy.


End file.
